


A Big Dinner

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Classifications, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Littles Are Known, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternate universe - classifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tony faces his friends for the first time since his talk with Sam.Edited 2/11/2021
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Series: The Classifieds [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Kudos: 141





	A Big Dinner

Tony was nervous to finally face his friends. Sure he's seen a few of them in passing. He also cried in front of Steve, once again, and was still dying of the embarrassment. Oh and then there was that life altering talk he had with Sam. So it wasn't like he's hasn't seen any of his friends in the past two months, per se, but now he was going to dinner and that was a terrifying prospect. He wanted to back out and high tail it back to his lab to hide away for a couple more months. He couldn't though. He had told Sam he would be there, and he didn't want to disappoint him. He wished he would have said no when Sam asked about it. Tony hadn't dropped since their talk, and even though he knew his fear was irrational, he couldn't help but worry that if he didn't go, Sam wouldn't want to be his Caregiver. He really wanted to please him and if that meant suffering through this whole ordeal, so be it.

Which is why Tony found himself heading up to the common floor. He wasn't entirely surprised to find that everyone was Big when he got there. He had a feeling they were all trying to keep from dropping, so that Tony would feel more comfortable. He felt a fluttery feeling inside of him at the thought. It almost felt nice, but the nerves made it akin to nausea. He gulped down his fears and put on a casual face. He would just try to act like normal. Like no one knew he was Little and none of it had happened. Like he hadn't ignored them all for two months. He smirked at Clint, who had his feet on the table. Phil was scowling at Clint, but refrained from saying anything.

"Trying to push the limits, Barton?" Tony teased.

Clint snorted, grinning at him, and if his smile didn't quite reach his ears, Tony didn't comment on it.

"Please, I don't have limits." He shot back.

Tony chuckled, as Clint gave Phil a smug look. Phil just raised a brow, looking deeply amused. Steve entered from the kitchen, pausing when he saw Tony. He was holding a platter that had a loaf of bread on it. His eyes got wide, but he continued to the table, setting the bread down.

"Tony, I'm glad you decided to join us." Steve said, fidgeting slightly.

Tony could tell he was trying really hard to act casual too, and it made Tony smirk. Something about seeing Steve nervous, made him feel bold. So bold it aired on the side of arrogance. He strutted to the table, confidently taking a chair at the table. Steve looked like he was about to say something, but shook his head.

"What is it, Rogers? Spit it out."

"Nothing." Steve said quickly.

Clint snorted, regaining some of his usual demeanor.

"You took Barnes' spot, Stark. He's just too nice to tell you."

Tony raised a brow at Steve, who blushed. Tony felt that fluttery feeling inside him again and tried to ignore it. A part of him wanted to apologize and move to another spot, but then Bucky walked in holding a serving bowl of soup. Bucky set it down glancing at Tony in his spot. Tony felt remarkably even more smug and smirked at him.

"Looks like I stole your spot. I'd move, but I just don't feel like it." He said, arrogantly.

Steve casted a nervous glance at Bucky, who narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"Stark. Always a pleasure." Bucky said dryly.

"You too, Barnes." Tony said, flashing his most charming smile at the irritated man.

Natasha snickered at them from her seat next to Clint. Bruce was seated next to her, and Phil on Clint's other side. Sam entered the room with a plate of asparagus, effectively defusing any tension that had settled in the room, as he set the plate down with the rest of the food. When he looked up at Tony, he seemed pleased to see him there.

"Tony, thanks for making it." He said warmly.

It wasn't really even praise, but Tony felt a surge of pride fill his chest. Sam was happy he'd kept his word and Tony was happy he'd made him happy. He flushed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his arrogant demeanor faltering. Sam seemed to notice his discomfort, and steered the attention away from him.

"That's everything, so let's dig in." Sam said cheerfully.

He looked at the seating arrangement and seemed to realize that Tony was in Bucky's spot. He took the chair two seats down from Tony making Tony frown. Did Sam not want to sit next to him? He'd been good, and came to dinner, so he didn't think Sam was upset with him.

Bucky and Steve were now forced to sit on either side of Tony. Everyone started serving themselves, and Steve and Bucky sat down after a moment. Tony tried to avoid eye contact with them, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He kinda wished he'd just moved, but he wasn't going to ask to switch spots.

He started grabbing food and filling his plate. Aside from the bread, soup, and asparagus. There was also a rice dish that smelled heavenly, and baked potatoes. Tony really wanted to get some of that rice dish, but when he went to reach for it his arms wouldn't reach far enough. He frowned. Bucky glanced at him and followed his gaze to the dish, before passing it to Tony. Tony narrowed his eyes at him, but accepted the bowl, dishing some onto his plate, before handing it back to Bucky. Steve was scooping soup into his bowl, and offered it to Tony when he was done. It was all so domestic. Sitting around the table, serving up food, passing dishes to each other. That fluttery feeling was taking a hold of Tony's insides again and it made him feel all fuzzy.

Tony was eager to try some of the rice when his plate was full, and scooped a bite into his mouth. It was warm and fluffy and so damn good. Tony moaned around the mouthful, and barely acknowledged the way Bucky shifted beside him. The coughing fit Steve had was somewhat harder to miss. Bucky reached his arm behind Tony's chair to thump his partners back and Tony moaned again at the delicious flavors exploding on his taste buds.

"Jesus christ, that's good. What is that?" Tony groaned.

"Veggie rice pilaf. I made it before we came." Bruce replied.

"Banner, I'll marry you if you promise to make me this every night." Tony promised.

Clint snickered.

"I don't think Nat's willing to share." Clint told Tony.

"That's too bad, I'm a catch, and I've had my fair share of threesomes in college." Tony teased, winking at Natasha, who smirked back at him.

Steve burst into another coughing fit and this time it was Tony's hand that shot out to thump his back. He didn't even realize he'd done it until Bucky shot him a questioning look.

"Jeez, Rogers. Chew before you swallow." Tony told the man who was still struggling to breath.

Steve nodded grabbing for his drink and taking a few gulps of water. Tony studied him for a minute. His face was flushed and he had sweat forming on his brow. He looked like maybe he was nauseous.

"Are you sick?" Tony questioned.

"What? No, I'm fine." Steve rushed out.

Natasha looked amused, and Clint was putting a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter. Tony frowned at them. He looked back at Steve, concerned. He was fidgeting in his seat and pushing food around his plate, looking nervous to take another bite. Maybe he was feeling nauseous, or maybe he just didn't want to choke again.

Sam started chatting with Phil and Bruce. Tony barely acknowledged when they asked him how the food was. He nodded absently, his eyes still watching Steve. He really didn't want to get thrown up on if he was sick. After a few minutes went by, Tony having forgotten about his meal, he narrowed his eyes at Steve. The man looked ill, he decided.

"Barnes, I think you need to take your boyfriend upstairs. He looks like he's gonna be sick."

He pulled his gaze away from Steve long enough to look at Bucky, who rolled his eyes.

"I think if you stop staring at him, he'll be fine."

Tony frowned at that, and Bucky snorted, going back to his food. Tony tried to eat his food too. It was really good and he was hungry after spending most of his day in the lab. He couldn't help the worried looks he kept shooting at Steve, wondering if the man was gonna start vomiting or maybe choking again. He didn't seem to be eating though, and he was pointedly not looking at Tony.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Tony tried again.

He wasn't sure why he'd be lying about it if he wasn't, but Tony could tell something was wrong. Why he cared so much? Tony, honestly, wasn't sure.

"I'm not sick, Tony." Steve said with a sigh.

"Okay, than what's wrong? Clearly you're not fine."

Steve chewed on his lip, sending Bucky a nervous look. It occurred to Tony that maybe he was upset because Tony was in between them. Why that would lead to him choking? Tony had no clue. He didn't think it was that big of a deal for the two of them to be a chair apart, but then again they were pretty much inseparable.

"Is this 'cause I took your boyfriend's spot? If it matters that much I'll switch with him."

Steve's eyes got wide and he paled, which was saying something, since he was already about as white as white can get. He stammered out something completely unintelligible and stared pleadingly at Bucky. Tony glanced between the two men. He really didn't understand what was going on, and Tony really hated not understanding. Maybe Steve was just too nice to ask him to move. That must be it, Tony decided. He stood up, clearing his throat.

"Sit down, Stark." Bucky said, sounding irritated again.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. Steve was clearly struggling with something and Bucky didn't seem concerned in the slightest. It was really getting on Tony's nerves.

"Look Barnes, I don't know what your problem is, but there's clearly something wrong with Steve. So why don't you do something about it, so I don't have to sit here and play boyfriend."

Steve looked even worse now, like he was in pain, and Bucky just looked pissed off. Bucky's fist tightened around his fork, and he shot Steve an annoyed look. Tony glared at Bucky. Why is he being such a dick?

"Tony, I think Steve's just feeling nervous. I don't think he's sick." Sam said gently, clearly trying to smooth things over.

Tony swallowed. It occurred to him that fighting with Sam's Littles, even when they were Big, would probably upset him. So he nodded and dropped his glare. Sitting back down, he focused on eating. He tried to make himself as small as possible. He was horrified that he'd just caused a scene and angered Bucky. Sam would never do anything Steve and Bucky weren't okay with. It was only because they had agreed that Sam was willing to be Tony's Caregiver. Now Tony was worried that Bucky wouldn't be okay with it. What if he told Sam not to do it? His heart was racing in his chest and he felt really close to shattering. He desperately needed to remedy this. He was so caught up in his head that he didn't notice the concerned glances being sent his way. Everyone had noticed how scared he looked. All Tony could think was that he had to do something quickly, before it was too late.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

The conversation that was being idly passed around the table came to a halt. All eyes were on him, but Tony was looking at Bucky.

"I didn't mean to make you angry. I shouldn't have said that." He rushed out.

Bucky stared, bewildered.

"It's just, Steve didn't look so good, and- and I was worried." Tony whispered, his voice barely audible as he mumbled the last words.

A soft expression took over Bucky's face and he nodded.

"It's okay, Tony. I'm not mad at you."

He sounded genuine enough so Tony nodded back, hoping it was fine now. Bucky smirked, and Tony furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I was irritated, but it wasn't directed at you. Though insinuating I'm not a caring boyfriend stung."

Bucky put a hand over his heart mockingly, causing Tony to roll his eyes. At least he knew he wasn't that hurt if he was able to joke about it. If he wasn't mad at Tony then who was he mad at though. Tony voiced his question, and was baffled by the response.

"Stevie." Bucky said like it was obvious.

Tony really didn't get it. Maybe it was just a couples thing. Tony wouldn't know, he'd never been in a relationship before. Tony accepted the answer with a nod even though he didn't understand it. Dinner continued and everything went smoothly after that, but Tony was relieved when it was over.

When everyone piled into the living room to watch shows, Tony wanted to go back to his lab. Sam offered that he could join though, and Tony didn't want to upset him by turning him down. Once again, he somehow ended up in between Steve and Bucky. He wasn't sure how it had happened. They were squished together, so Tony's thighs pressed against theirs, and Bucky had his arm draped over the back of the couch. Steve seemed happy that Tony let them sandwich him between them, and Tony really didn't get it. It would make sense, if he thought there was any chance that the two men were interested in him. He didn't.

Tonight had been really confusing, and Tony so did not appreciate being confused. He prided himself on understanding everything, at least to some extent, but he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around his current predicament. Tony kept sending Steve and Bucky nervous glances out of the corner of his eye, wondering if they were gonna get upset about the seating arrangement. It wouldn't make sense though, because they had chosen to sit here. Tony was already seated when they sat down, and there was space for them to have sat together next to him, they certainly didn't need to be sitting so close to him. He must not have been very subtle with his glances, because Bucky sighed, and sent him an exasperated look.

"Relax, Stark."

Tony ripped his gaze off of him, and tried to focus on the TV. Clint and Natasha kept making jokes and criticizing the characters ridiculous life choices at a louder than necessary volume. Bruce was curled up on the other side of them, reading a book and paying no mind to their noise. Phil had an arm wrapped around Clint's waist. He seemed amused by Clint and Natasha's hollering. Sam was sprawled out on the last couch and seemed only half interested in the show. Sam sent Tony a smile when their eyes met, and he smiled back. Sam was happy, and for some reason, that seemed to be the only thing that really mattered.

Tony felt himself starting to relax, now that he wasn't overthinking the seating arrangement. He started joining in with the loud commentary and found himself becoming deeply invested in the lives of the onscreen characters. By the third episode he was shouting as loud as Clint and Natasha. One of the characters did something particularly outrageous, and he leaned forward shouting at them for being stupid, then he flopped back. His head was resting on Bucky's arm, but he didn't comment on it, so Tony thought it was fine. By the fifth episode, Tony's eyes were starting to droop. Phil suggested they be done after this one. Clint was half asleep in his lap, but still managed to protest. Sam and Bruce agreed that'd be for the best, which Natasha firmly disagreed with.

Tony had gone quiet, and was barely keeping his eyes open. He didn't notice Steve smiling fondly down at him, or the look he shared with Bucky when Tony's head hit Bucky's chest. He was out the moment his eyes closed, since it had been a while since he'd last slept. His breathing evened out, and he curled into the warmth next to him. Steve ran his fingers through Tony's curls as he slept curled up to his partner. He really was adorable. Bucky's arm dropped from the back of the couch to wrap around Tony, when he shivered in his sleep and Steve pressed in closer to provide more warmth. Neither of them really cared about the show, but they weren't going to give up the opportunity to snuggle up to Tony. Sam smiled inconspicuously at the trio.

When the episode ended, Bucky scooped Tony up into his arms. They wanted to take him up to their floor and tuck him safely into their bed, so they could sleep with him in between them, but they knew they couldn't. So they brought him up to his floor and laid him in his bed. Steve tucked the blankets snug around him, to keep him warm and Bucky smiled softly at the sight. He looked just as peaceful sleeping like this as he had asleep in his crib. They left him alone in his room, even though neither of them really wanted to. Bucky couldn't help but think that he understood why Steve was mad about the man. He really was something.

**Author's Note:**

> And things start to really progress, Tony's agreed to try things with Sam and we have some Stuckony build up. I'm excited to move things along and see where this takes us. I'm honestly not quite sure where I'm going with this guys, so bear with me.
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series or leave asks on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
